Cantios (MHEX Remake)
Cantios '''is a flying wyvern from Chaoarren's Fan games, Monster Hunter Tri Frenzy and Monster Hunter Calamitous, that reappears in the Monster Hunter EX Remake. It is fought in Low rank and above, while it's variant and subspecies and rare species are fought in High Rank and above. Behavior Cantios are extremely aggressive towards anything that they consider a threat or even prey. It has seemingly no fear of other rivals, but should it find itself outclassed, which occurs rarely, it will not be hesitant to flee from a stronger foe. Undreablight '''Undrea '''and '''Undreablight are exclusive to Cantios and it's subspecies and variants. It takes the form of white mist, and when a hunter is afflicted with Undreablight, it causes the hunter's healthbar to get blurry, making it harder to determine how much health he/she has, which can be a dangerous situation in certain cases. The only way to get rid of Undreablight is to use a nulberry or a spicy bottle. The Armor Skill: Undrea Master, will negate Undreablight's effects, as well as reduce damage done by Undrea damage. Rage and Tired States Rage Mode It will huff White smoke when enraged. Tired State Will look very drowsy and drool when low on stamina. Breakable Parts *Head (Broken twice) *Chest (Wounded) *Tail (broken then Severed) *Left Wing (Broken) *Right Wing (Scarred) *Left Wing Claw (Scarred) *Right Wing Claw (broken) *Back (Broken) *Foot Talons (Both Broken) *'Total: 12 Breaks' Interactions with the Frenzy Cantios can get Frenzied, and go Apex. Frenzied State When Frenzied, it's Hide will turn to a purplish tint, and it's eyes turn red. It's roar is higher pitched, and it's physical attacks cause Frenzy. Apex State Apex Cantios shares some of Veteranized Cantios' moves, as well as some of it's own. It can use the Frenzy and Undrea at the same time via "Frenzdrea Twisters", as the unofficial name for the attack goes, where it will spread alot of Frenzy mist, and breathe undrea into it before circling around the two mists to create a large Twister that inflicts Frenzy and Undreablight as well as throwing hunters, pets, palicoes and small monsters it comes in contact with while it travels. Subspecies and Variants Veteranized Cantios A Veteran of the species, this Cantios is much deadlier, and has a few new tricks up its sleeves. Assassin Cantios Assassin Cantios is a Subspecies of Cantios that appears in the MHEX remake. It is of a black color, and has yellow eyes. It's claws are grey, and it has grey stripes on it's hide. It's wing membranes are grey. It lives in any enviroment that Cantios can be seen in, and has a harder hide. Said to be a genetic mutation of Cantios. It appears only at night, where it's coloration serves it better as a natural camoflague in the darkness. Volatile Cantios 'Volatile Cantios '''is a Rare Species of Cantios that has a red hide with an orange tint, and Yrellow wing membranes, and black eyes and claws. It is fought in Warzone, and World's Throat, alongside other rare species. It is able to use the Undrea, but it's most shocking ability is to use Explosive clouds that are made when the Volatile Cantios flaps it's wings, and it can ignite these explosive scales by making sparks by clawing the ground with it's claws. It is larger and slower than normal Cantios. Notes and Trivia *Cantios' design remained unchanged, despite there being no underwater battles in the MHEX remake. *It will prey on any small monster to regain stamina. User Credits *'Chaoarren: 'For original monster concept *'Ailuromancy: 'for Icon *'Rio: '''for Render Category:Monster Creation Category:Flying Wyvern Category:Gojira57 Category:Monster Hunter EX